


Dying Star

by bonebo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: dub-con, how does that work, two solluxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora is a college troll with a debt, and the Captor twins demand payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collegestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30212) by tart-jammies. 



_The darkest hour comes before the light._

The thought is all that’s in Eridan’s head as he makes his way toward the cafeteria—it’s a crummy place, he muses sourly as he walks inside, with its permanently-dirty linoleum floors and the almost-falling-out ceiling tiles, the cheap-ass tables and chairs that threaten to crumple under the weight of some of the larger students; a truly terrible spot, with the smokers in the corner near the window so they won’t set off the fire alarms and the football team with their respective cheerleaders in the center, and the behind them is the chess and debate teams, to their left the swimmers and then the gothics…

And he’s spent so long searching this cafeteria for a single friendly face that he has memorized the locations of every group.

Out of sheer habit, he gives the room a brief scan as he stands at the back of the line—there’s one girl in the back with the geeks that meets his gaze, but it’s a fleeting look that breaks as soon as he notices it. He frowns as her eyes snap back down to her calculator, sighs as she tilts her head to make a curtain of thick brown hair fall in front of her face; that’s just dramatic, he thinks, entirely uncalled for—

“Ampora.” 

Well, shit.

Eridan doesn’t need to turn to recognize who the voice belongs to, and frankly he doesn’t want to, but the hand on his shoulder says otherwise. He’s pulled around and looks up into the faces of his bane—Sollux and Sol Captor, the two Gemini twins that have made his life as close to hell as they possibly could since they were all sophomores in high school. 

“Look at you here,” Sol says, leering—and god how Eridan hates that he’s bullied by people with names that ridiculous, as stupid as Sollux and Sol, but supposedly when they were born their mother had been strung out on some kind of drug and named them both the same, so when the school got ahold of them, what else were they supposed to do? “Waiting to buy lunch, without giving us our cut.”

“Yeah, Ampora,” Sollux adds, squeezing his shoulder tightly; and Eridan hisses, partly from pain but mostly from irritation, because this is a good collared shirt and it will take some serious ironing to get those wrinkles out. “You know that you’re to give us our daily due. Or do you need a reminder?”

One of the twin’s hands grab at the front of Eridan’s pants, and Eridan’s gaze snaps up, hard as a steel blade and twice as sharp. 

“Enough,” he hisses, jerking away, eyes darting around the lunchroom—but of course no one saw, and even if they did, they wouldn’t care. No one ever cares. “…fine, you greedy fucks, let me go back to my dorm and get—”

“Oh, no no.” Sol grins, suddenly, eyes gleaming behind his red glasses. “We’ll come with you. Wouldn’t want you to get lost, right?”

“Right,” Sollux agrees, and with a glance at his twin they each grab one of Eridan’s arms, all but carrying him out of the line and further, outside the cafeteria.

And once they pass through the double doors, Eridan’s stomach drops—because, shitty as a place it may be, at least the cafeteria offered some sort of protection.

Here he is alone—alone as the twins toss him to the ground in the corner of the parking lot, behind the dumpsters, and as he rolls along the ground all Eridan can think of is how disgustingly cliché it all is. 

But then the two Captors stand over him, red and blue leering down; Eridan hears their zippers, a fraction of a second before the twin cocks are pulled out in front of him.

He wrinkles his nose in distaste—not exactly repulsion, anymore, because after doing a task a certain number of times one develops somewhat of an immunity to it—and reaches up to his face, then gives a startled half-yelp as his horns are grabbed, his face tugged toward Sollux’s groin.

“Oi!” he snaps, wrenching his head away angrily, glaring daggers up at the other—Sollux curls his lip, double fangs exposed, and Eridan gives himself a moment for the fear to shudder down his spine before continuing, “At least let me take my glasses off first. God.”

Sollux rolls his eyes and Sol snorts, but Eridan ignores them both, reaching up to pluck the glasses from his face. He folds them neatly, hangs them on the collar of his shirt where they will be—hopefully—out of the way. He takes a moment to consider how he got here, what he did wrong, if there’s any hope of trying to fix things.

But the twins are impatient, the moment is fleeting, and hands are back on his horns. He tucks away his thoughts and submits, closing his eyes to the world around him and picturing the rest of his day—once the twins are done he’ll be left to clean himself up in the parking lot, and he’ll gargle with the mouthwash he always carries with him for such an occasion, and he’ll fix his hair and hope the soreness in his jaw fades soon. He’ll go to class and be ignored, go to lunch and eat by himself, then return to his dorm and tiptoe around his roommate to see if he can avoid the same sequence of activities that the twins are so fond of.

Undoubtedly, he’ll fail.

And when the sun starts to set that night and he lies on his bed listening to his roommate drink himself into a stupor, he’ll get up and stagger to the shower, and he’ll sit in the tub and let the water rush over him until it turns cold.

He’ll go back to his dorm and he’ll wonder why he even does it all, why he bothers with this horrible, poorly-thought-out game of life, and he’ll manage to fall asleep three hours before his alarm goes off.

He’s heard all his life that the darkest hour always comes before the light. 

But Eridan has been waiting an awfully long time in this cold darkness, and the return of the sun is starting to look doubtful.


End file.
